SoulMates
by nicangel1215
Summary: After the breakup, Luke takes Lorelai someplace special


SoulMates

By: Nicangel

She was looking for him again. In every window, through every door, hoping the next corner she turned would bring her face to face with him.

'Why am I doing this to myself, he didn't want a middle, he made that absolutely clear to me. It's been so long, too long. I just want to feel again.'

Walking the streets of Stars Hollow always gave her the sense of freedom from the oppressive childhood that she had endured, now she could feel it closing up around her , that feeling of dread that she tried so hard to ignore. Seeing the ribbons, pink blue, at one point she could have looked forward to seeing them, in the future, purely speculative. Boy or girl, which one do you think it will be?

Now they are just a reminder of how it all went bad. The secrets, the terrible things her mother did, Christopher. Rory was right, whenever he shows up it all ends the same, Lorelai crying and him not being there. But this time it Christopher wasn't the one Lorelai was wanting to stay. It was Luke. It had always been Luke.

'Where is he,' she thought. 'He's always there, always where I can find him. He's always there.'

Turning the corner to her house she felt that lump, you know that lump that comes directly form the center of your body that burns as it enters your throat and makes your eyes water and your heart bleed.

He was there.

Shocked out of her thoughts she saw him. Sitting on her porch with his head down. He must of heard the rustling of the leaves at her feet because he looked up but without a hint of surprise like he was waiting for this moment when she would be in front of him.

As she approached he stood up. He didn't say a word just held out a hand to her. She looked at it scared of what it would mean but hopeful for the possibilities. Tentatively, she reached out her hand to place it in his larger palm. As their fingers touched she looked at him and she could see his body releasing the tension that held him. The small sigh that escaped his body as he looked back at her.

He didn't say anything as he pulled her toward his truck. She remembered the time of their first date, how awkwardly he walked her to her side of the truck, so nervous. Now he moved with assurance that he knew she would go with him that she wouldn't say anything until his reasoning and where they were going became clear.

They drove through town, both accepting that the other was in their own world. Lorelai watching the scenery as they passed, Luke quietly watching the road, mind in introspection. He stopped the truck two minutes out of town. Luke got out of the truck and came around to Lorelai's side and opened the door for her. He offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation.

He led her into a stand of trees, she was still not aware of where they were, but over the next hill it all became clear. He stopped so that she could take it all in. The beauty and sadness of this place entering her heart.

He had brought her a cemetery. He turned his head to her and a ghost of a smile lit his face. He made a decision during their time apart that if he was "all in" he had to make sure he kept to it. He pulled her forward and she walked with him, beside him.

He stopped in front of one of the headstones. It was beautiful. Hand carved with an angel on it.

__

William Laura Danes

Beloved Parents

Devoted Partners

Together in death

As they were in life

She looked at him with new understanding. Now she knew why he was bringing her there. He opened up that part of him that no one saw. The part of himself that he tried so hard to keep in his own heart.

He sat on the bench at the head of the grave. With a small smile he began his story.

"She was so beautiful. She died when I was eight and the idealized version of her may not be fact but it's what I hold onto when I think of her. She loved with her whole body, when she gave you a hug she would sway you and hold onto you so tight, like she was afraid that if she let go you would float away. I lived for those hugs. I tried so hard everyday just to get one. When she smiled it was like springtime. Lit up the whole house. When she got sick everything slowed down. Smiles were less common. Tears became prominent. For the first time in my life I can remember crying myself to sleep."

As Luke was telling his story Lorelai silently sat down next to him and placed her hand in his. He moved his eyes to look at her.

"Lorelai, I brought you here because I wanted you to see my life. These are my parents. I will love them forever. All the time we were apart I felt like I was eight years old again. I wanted them to see you and know that I'm alright. I have someone who's smiles are like springtime and who hugs with her whole body, and someone who can make me cry by her not being there."

He turned back to the headstone.

Lorelai looked at Luke with new understanding. For the woman who made a lifetime out of talking the only thing she could think of saying was "I'll love you forever."

Luke looked at her and smiled. He brought his hands up to frame her face and brought her towards him for a light kiss. He put his arm around her and began another story.

"Mom, dad, this is Lorelai, the love of my life…."


End file.
